New Life A New Love
by Fallin-Grace
Summary: Amber's life went from good to bad in a matter of months and her family thought a change in scenery was in order. The problem is that she's apparently attracted to danger. Can she handle a relationship with the temperamental hot streak or will she push him away like everyone else. Not good at summaries.


So this is the first Chapter of a _New Life a New Love_. It is about a girl named Amber who has just moved to Dakota she is trying to start a new life. The problem is the shadows of her past still haunt her. This is a story about her and our favorite pyro Hotstreak/Fransis. This will be from her point of view and his. I do not own Static Shock caz if I did the show wouldn't have ended.

Ambers Pov

_The flames lick at my already burnt skin. The smoke is burning my eyes, hurting my lungs, and clogging my thoughts. "Come on we have to get out of this" a voice yells in the distance. My skin feels like its on fire and I want to stop, but if I do my brother will die. All three of us head towards the door, but as it opens heat comes gushing in. We are blocked off. _

_Faintly I hear that voice say "We need to try to find another way out," I follow it since I can't think of any other idea. Why isn't my brother moving anymore? He is too heavy for me to carry. _

"_Their in here" screams a voice…_

_My lungs are on fire I can't see very well through the smoke. There are sirens blaring and people everywhere. _

"_He's dead, you need to let go of him so we can fix you." What no my brother can't be dead their lying to me. "He's not breathing, his heart stopped u have to let go of him so we can take you to the hospital." They reach for me trying to separate us, but I won't let them. Not Jared too he can't die. I try to hold on but my vision goes black._

_ "_Hurry up unless you want to be stuck on this plane" the attendant says coldly. I try to shake off the nightmare, but its presence lingers. I hate sleeping, it is always the same dream, the same memory. As I walk out of the airport I head to my Cousin Reid's apartment. I know she is not going to be happy waking up at 3 in the morning but I don't have anywhere else to go right now. This city is so different from the county, from Huntsville in general. Everything is large, dirty, and loud. As I get to Reid's apartment I have to buzz in. at the front desk

"Hello" replies a voice groggily.

"Hey I ended up just getting an express ticket, so I would not have to stop in Atlanta. Can I come in" I reply hesitantly. Honestly I did not want to come to come live with my cousin Reid. I couldn't stand staying in Huntsville, not after everything that had happened, the constant stares, everyplace triggering memories. So my Aunt and Uncle thought it would be best for me to live with Reid, away from it all. I think they just got tired of me hanging around the house. So here I am, going to start a new life in Detroit.

"Amber, are you okay? You have been starring at the wall for over a minute," I can hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine Reid, just thinking about how much fun school is going to be today."

"Did I forget to tell you, the Dakota High is actually expecting you tomorrow, but it is not to late to pull out and enroll in Vanmoor Institute. They actually are offering you a full scholarship," I can hear the pleading in her voice. Why can't she understand I want to have a normal life, just blend into the background. Being a scholarship student will just make me stand out more.

"No Reid, I want to go to regular public school. Besides I already know the principle pretty well since he started teaching at my school before he got the principle job here. He has even agreed to let me use the music room whenever I want."

"Yeah but public school is different here, the people are different here than back home. Things are a lot different here in the city more dangerous, and now with metahumans running around. Even being allowed to go to school things are just, a lot more dangerous." I know my cousin means well when she is trying to convince me not to go to public school, but it's a waste of time making up stupid excuses like metahumans, whatever that is. I have made up my mind that I'm going no matter what.

"Reid I'm going to high whether you like it or not. Besides can't we just drop this I mean Cindy and Joe have already tried to change my mind"

"Fine but, I don't know what you are going to do today. I wasn't expecting you to come till this afternoon. I have to go in to work at 5 and won't be back till about 4P.M." See my cousin is a reporter she covers the morning news and any action stories that suddenly appear. It's kinda cool except she can be called at any time to work, but according to her it pays really well.

"Its k, I will just start school today. I might as well get it over with." I can see the look of discontent on her face, but she just continues to scramble the eggs. When five comes, she hurries out the door, but not before telling me my room is the bedroom on the left. It is bigger than I thought it would be and is even bigger than my old room. I don't know how I am going to handle all the noise outside though. Once I had dropped off my bags in the room, I quickly got dressed and headed out the door

It didn't take long to get to the school it was only about a twenty minuet walk from the apartment. I asked the janitor to let me in since it was only around 6:00 A.M. and apparently the doors weren't unlocked yet. It suited me just fine I could look around the school without having to talk to anyone. After a few minuets I found the music room which must have just been unlocked, because no one was in their. It was huge with a beautiful Grand O piano that was calling my name. I pulled my music notebook from my bag and a pencil. I hadn't written anything since well the incident, honestly I couldn't find the inspiration. But as I sat down and started playing an old song I never finished, the lyrics started falling in place. After a few corrections to the chorus I started to sing for the first time out loud since, well, forever.

_She sits in her corner _

_Singing herself to sleep _

_Wrapped in all of the promises _

_That no one seems to keep _

_She no longer cries to herself _

_No tears left to wash away _

_Just diaries of empty pages _

_Feelings gone astray _

_But she will sing _

_Till everything burns _

_While everyone screams _

_Burning in their lies _

_Burning my dreams _

_All of this hate _

_And all of this pain _

_I'll burn it all down _

_As my anger reigns _

_Till everything burns _

_Ooh, oh_

As I heard the door push open I stopped singing immediately. Standing at the door was Principle Smith, an overweight bald guy, a police officer, and a guy who looked about my age.

So what do you think so far? I know its rough and probably has a lot of grammar mistakes I would really appreciate a beta reader to help with that. So if you like the story please review so I know if the story's any good. All criticism is welcome. Also the song Everything Burns is not my property, but Anastasia.


End file.
